grophlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gardening
Gardening is a special skill in Grophland which is used to grow plants from seeds and harvest items. The amount of plants you can grow at a time depends on your garden size, which can be upgraded in your cave from a Window Box of two plots up to an Orchard of 12 garden plots. Any garden bigger than 4 plots requires a Paid Account. Not only can you grow food items to heal your grophs, you can also use many of these items for Cooking more nutritious foods, or to sell in your shop. Gardening actions include: Watering plants, Harvesting plants, Digging up dead plants, Fertilizing/Mulching, and assigning a Groph to do the Watering for you. Plantable Seeds. The list below includes estimated growing times, estimated yields (without Fertilizer), and any special notes. Unless stated otherwise, these seeds will yield a harvest of the same seed. * Bread Roll Fruit, about 1 day, 2-4 items * Caramel Nut, about 2 days, 3-5 items * Cherry Blossom Charm, about 2 days, 1 item (Available during the Cherry Blossom Festival. Yields Bonsai Cherry) * Fire Lily, about 3 days, 1-3 items (Yields Fire Star Lily when the image shows red flowers, afterwards yields Fire Lily when the image shows seed pods) * Groph Pear, about 2 days, 1-4 items * Gurnip, about 1 day, 2-3 items (Available during the Harvest Festival) * Knoffler Fruit, about 1 day, 2-4 items * Lagoon Plum, about 4 hours, 2-3 items * Lava Squash, about 5 hours, 2-4 items * Moon Grapes, about 28 days, 3-5 items (Can only be Harvested during the full Moon, so take care to plant in time) * Old Queen's Purse, about 6 days, 1 item (Can only be made by Alchemy at the Duchess' Conservatory. Can yield any regular coin) * Onyons, about 4 hours, 1-4 items (Available during the Harvest Festival) * Pinot Fruit, about 7 days, 3-5 items * Poinsetta Seeds, about 12 days, 1-3 items (Past Winter Giveaway item, no longer available. Yields Poinsetta Flower) * Salsilantro, about 2 days, 2-3 items * Seed of Wonder, about 5 hours, 1 item (Available only at the Radiance Store during the full Moon. Can yield a wide range of items, many of them rare or expensive, such as Magic Stew Pot, Egg Candlers, Concentrated Per-Seco Essence, Salamander Alchemist, etc.) * Sperry Berry, about 5 days, 1-4 items (Available in the autumn-winter season) * Starrbom Fruit, about 2 days, 2-4 items * Tomato, about 1 days, 2-4 items (Available during the Harvest Festival) Other Plantable Items. * Flytrap, accumulates Splats * Glasshouse, ensures your ready-to-harvest crops stay alive longer (Cash Store Item) * Rain Barrel, accumulates Water (Cast Store Item) * Scare Leapus, claims to ward off BooBoo Bird attacks (Cash Store Item) * Sun Dial, shows estimated growing time when you hover your mouse over a garden plot Training a Groph to Garden. One of the most important things you should do if you choose to garden is get a skilled gardening groph. If you choose to garden without one, you probably won't be successful. A groph with a greentailed nature is recommended as they have a knack for growing plants. A groph cannot simply garden without any kind of training, even if it is greentailed. You must find books that raise your groph's gardening skills as well as give him or her certain tools. Without doing these things, your groph will often forget to water your plants which will cause them to die and you will lose your plant yield. Tools and Supplies to Increase Efficiency. *Watering Can +20 *Garden Hoe +20 *Brown Leather Pants +5 (Male grophs only) *Garden Snail +15 (Cash Store item) *Rose Mimic +5 (Only available on Valentine's Day) *Tiger Lily Mimic +5 (Cash Store item) *Greentailed nature +40 *Basic Gardening +20 *Forest Book +15 *Forest Habitats +8 *Harvest Wisdom +10 *Jungle Survival +8 *Pressed Flowers +15 *The Kuak Tree +1 Gardening Tips. *Don't forget to actually assign a groph to garden! Double check that your groph is gardening by going to your grophs page and confirming that the groph is busy gardening. Do not use a groph that is completely untrained in the skill of gardening, you will probably regret it. *Remember to check your plants at least once a day in case your groph forgets to water them or if they are ready to be harvested. If you are forced to Water your own plants because your groph failed to, take care not to double click, as that will instantly kill most plants. *If needed, make a reminder in your calendar or set a timer when your crops are ready to be harvested. *Use Fertilizer to increase yields, and Mulch to extend the time between waterings and reduce chances of failure. *In the beginning, you will probably lose some plants. Don't worry, this still happens to seasoned gardeners. Sometimes something comes up or you just forget to harvest. Whenever you dig up a dead plant, there is a chance of finding a rare bonus item, like some Spent Dirt or a Hopper. There's also a small chance you'll encounter Fred, a monster you can choose to battle.